Skull Rock
Skull Rock is a large rock formation shaped like a skull located in Never Land.Skull Rock is one of the few places that Captain Hook and his crew could call home on the island (other than The Jolly Roger and Hook's Treasure Cave). However, since Skull Rock is surrounded by water, that meant that Tick-Tock the Crocodile could come in to try and eat Hook. Role in the series Skull Rock first appeared in the episode "The Key to Skull Rock " where Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully journey to Skull Rock to unlock a door with a key given to them by Peter Pan. Inside the door lies an observatory. Skull Rock reappears in the episode "Birds of a Feather" Were Jake and his crew are introduce to Skully's feather friend Winger before setting off for Skybird Island. Hook and his crew head to Skull Rock after they steal Jake and his crew Halloween treats in the episode "Trick or Treasure". The cave is also seen in Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns when Hook and his crew try to get away from Jake's pirate crew and Peter Pan. Skull Rock was one of the stops during the Great race between the Jolly Roger and Bucky in Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky. Skull Rock makes a brief cameo appearance in the episode "Cubby's Mixed Up Map!" when the young pirates get their barrens back when they discover Cubby's map was switch with a fake by Captain Hook who plots to beat the young pirates to the Golden Dinghy. Skull Rock reappear in the episode "Pirate Ghost Story",After meeting Treasure Tooth the ghost pirates and hearing his plight to be reunited with lost love Peg-Leg Peg Jake and his crew agree to help.Skull Rock was the first stop on the way to find Treasure Tooth's golden figure head. Skull Rock reappear in the episode special "Battle for the Book". It is briefly mentioned in the song Remember Peter Pan.Later after the confrontation at the Valley of Fury various pages of Wendy's storybook are scattered across Never Land.Jake and his friends manage to collect all but one when they regroup at Skull Rock when they spot the last page soaring overhead, when Captain Hook swoops in and manages to catch it.But as Hook gloats he can't seem to recall why the pages were so important to him.Jake recaps Hook on the events that conspired regarding the pages and tells him he needed to read it.As Hook reads the page much to his surprise he not portrayed as a bumbling fool, but a nefarious villain of all time,much to Hook delight.Jake warns Hook if he tries to destroy the book he'll and everyone will never remember there adventures and no one will remember Captain Hook again.Hook refuses to be forgotten and decides not to destroy the book and gives it back to Wendy. Skull Rock reappear in the episode "ShiverJack", after freezing both Izzy, Cubby and Captain Frost in the process,Jake is alone to confront the ice elemental ShiverJack,assured of his victory ShiverJack plunge his trident in the frozen ground sending Jake plummeting to his doom before heading off to Skull Rock. Little did ShiverJack know Jake manage to reach Izzy's pixie dust pouch just in time and soon confronts ShiverJack at Skull Rock, which ShiverJack has made his throne.ShiverJack has grown tired of Jake meddling and attempts to freeze him once more but the magic of Jake sword proved to powerful even for ShiverJack's trident. A short battle between both pirates begins ShiverJack manage knock Jake's sword away, believing he has truly won ShiverJack transforms Skull Rock into his icy throne.This is short lived as Skully has returns with Captain Flynn who has a magical orb containing the Never Winds which has the power to melt even ShiverJack enchanted ice. Jake load the orb into the cannon aboard Flynn's ship and fires it on ShiverJack weakening both the ice elemental and reverting his ice magic from Never Land. ShiverJack is last seen as Jake cast him out of Never Land. Skull Rock makes a brief cameo appearance in the episode "Captain Hook's Last Stand!" it can be spotted during the closing musical number as Jake and Peter Pan soar overhead towards the Jolly Roger. Spin-offs Jake's Never Land Pirate School Skull Rock makes a brief appearance in the episode "Flying",Jake and his crew soar past the rock formation as they show the viewers how flying is one of there key pirates skills and reclaim there presents from Captain Hook. Printed material Skull Rock appears in the storybook adaptation of The Key to Skull Rock. After receiving a note from Peter Pan,Jake and his crew set off for a treasure hunt to Skull Rock. A special treasure is locked away there, and Peter has given Jake the key. But that old codfish Captain Hook takes the key and leads Jake on a chase across the Never Sea. Skull Rock is featured in the storybook adaption of Jake Saves Bucky. It one of the stops leading during the race between Bucky and the Jolly Roger.Skull Rock makes a reappearance in the storybook adaption of Battle for the Book. As Jake and his comrades try to collect the scattered pages of Wendy's Book from the various sections of Never Land.Jake,Peter and Wendy recover some of the missing pages at Skull Rock. Video games Skull Rock appears in the online game "Jake's Heroic Race" as one of the first stops in the great race between Bucky and the Jolly Roger.Both vessels have to sail through various obstacles to reach Skull Rock. Skull Rock makes a brief appearance in the online game "Jake´s Story Quest" during the finial phase of the game as Jake and the Darling siblings try to collect the rest of the pages of Wendy's book they return to Never Land while trying to stay ahead of Captain Hook.Skull Rock is also feature in the background of Tinker Bell mini game Star Trail Discovery once Jake and his friends return to Never Land. Episode Appearances *"The Key to Skull Rock" (first appearance)' *''"Birds of a feather!"'' *''"Trick or Treasure!"'' *"Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns" *"Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky" *"Cubby's Mixed Up Map!" (cameo) * "Who's a Pretty Bird?" (mentioned only) *"Pirate Ghost Story" *"Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book" *"ShiverJack" *"The Doubloon Monsoon" *"Magical Mayhem!" *"Captain Quixote" (mentioned only) *"Captain Hook's Last Stand!" (cameo) Gallery Jake_and_the_crew_on_top_of_Skull_Rock.jpg|Jake and the crew on top of skull rock. Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Saves Bucky 2012 DVDRip tinymoviez single link.jpg|Hook and Smee on top of Skull Rock SkullRock01.jpg|Skull Rock Cameo in "Cubby's Mixed Up Map!" SkullRock02.png|Skull Rock in "Peter Pan Returns " jake-and-the-never-land-pirates- Skull Rock's Observatory.jpg|Skull Rock's observatory in the episode "The Key to Skull Rock" Skull Rock symbol.png|Skull Rock symbol on Cubby's map Skull Rock-ShiverJack01.png Skull Rock-ShiverJack02.png Skull Rock-ShiverJack03.png Jolly Roger-Invisible Jake02.jpg Skull Rock-Invisible Jake.jpg Skull Rock&Hook-Hooked01.jpg Skull Rock-The Key to Skull Rock01.jpg Jake's Heroic Race.jpg Map-Free Wheeling Fun.jpg The Never Star on Cubby's Map.jpg Map-Escape from Belch Mountain.png The Key to Skull Rock book.jpg Bucky Race-Jake Saves Bucky page.png bucky-Invisible Jake.jpg Jakemapscroll.png Skull Rock-Jake's Heroic Race.jpg Tink-Jake´s Story Quest07.jpg Map-Captain Scrooge01.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates06.jpg Jake-Captain Hook's Last Stand!20.jpg Map-Night of the Golden Pumpkin.jpg Birdbath Bluff on Cubby's map-Happy Hook Day!.jpg Jake Saves Bucky-promo.jpg Trick or Treasure!15.jpg Skull Island-Jake & the Neverland Pirates.jpg Never Land- A Treasure for Mama Hook03.jpg Skull Rock-Trick or Treasure!01.jpg Map-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb01.jpg Battle for the book page10.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in Never Land